


On and On

by Lavi_Lavi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavi_Lavi/pseuds/Lavi_Lavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is persuaded by Eren to join an online chat and there he meets an interesting person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On and On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first SnK fanfiction and the first fanfiction I've ever written in english. I know It's probably not the best fanfiction ever, but I hope you will enjoy it :3

It all started with one of my stupid bets with Eren Jaeger, my unbearable classmate with whom I was always fighting with.

That morning I was woken up like always by my mother knocking on the door of my bedroom.

“Jean! Jean wake up, you're going to be late!”

“...”

“JEAAAN!!!”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it! I'm up!”

I got up lazily, tripping on the bed sheets and finding myself face to face with the floor. It's not like I'm clumsy, but you can't expect a normal person like me to be completely awake at six in the morning!

Usually, since school starts at eight, I would get up later, but that day I had a history test in my first period. And last night of course, like always, I didn't even open my book, instead spending the evening playing my xbox, so I had to give at least a quick read at the topics that would have been in the test.

After having breakfast, dressing myself and revising, I realized I was late, so I started running to the bus stop. Luckily, the driver was kind enough to wait for me and I arrived at school in time; just before professor Levi, a short man with a serious expression, entered in class.

Halfway through the first hour, while I was desperate and trying to answer at least one of the questions on the first page of the test, I felt something light falling on my head and then landing in front of me on my desk. It came from the one in the seat behind me; Eren.

“ **This test is so easy! I totally got a 90!** _”_

Why should I care...is he making fun of me because I can't get a single answer?! It was just like him to do that, after all.

After writing an answer, I waited until the professor was distracted for a moment and tossed the note back to the desk behind mine.

“ **You're an idiot. You won't even get a 60, you tool.”**

Almost immediately I felt a kick at the leg of the chair and I chuckled: Eren probably read the note and got offended. After a while he threw the piece of paper back at me.

“ **Think you can do better?”**

“ **Surely better than you.”** I scribbled quickly.

He replied when there was just fifteen minutes before the end of the period.

“ **Let's make a bet: If I get a better grade than yours, you have to do what I say. I already know what I'm gonna make you do....”**

“ **I told you, I'm tired of your useless bets...”**

“ **Scared of losing?”**

“ **No, I'm not. I just wanted to spare you the humiliation of losing. Bring it.”**

I still don't know how we were able to pass to each other all those notes without being caught even once. Professor Levi -who typically was the most observant of the teachers- was probably distracted by a dirty desk or floor; it was common knowledge that he was a clean-freak.

At the sound of the bell I realized that I was in for it. In two hours, I wasn't even able to answer even half of the questions. My only hope was that Eren would have forgotten any torture he had in his mind for me before the tests were corrected.

After everyone handed over their papers, Levi made an announcement:

“Since I have a prep third period, I'll use it to correct your tests. Be ready for the results tomorrow.”

Now I was a goner for sure.

 

 

The next day, as expected, professor Levi gave us back our corrected tests. Of course, my grade was the worst of all the class.

“Let me see!” shouted Eren, ripping the paper out from my hands.

“Hey! Leave it- !!” I tried to stop him, but it was too late.

“I can't believe it...did you seriously get a 10?!” he laughed loudly before giving off a sly smile. “Now, as you promised, you have to do that thing for me...”

“First of all let me see what you...” I didn't have the time to finish my sentence because he slapped his test on my face. He got a 99. I can't even begin to understand how an idiot like him was able to get a grade like that.

“Okay okay, I admit defeat... So what do I have to do?” I resigned.

“The other day I was on internet with Armin and Connie and we've found an interesting site...”

“What kind of site?”

“A chat.”

“... Alright, and ...?”

“Anyway, I don't know how we got there, but we were thinking that it would be fun to register on that site pretending to be a girl or something. Just for shits and giggles.”

“No. I'm not gonna do it. The idea is yours, do it yourself. I don't want to be involved.”

“I didn't think you where the kind of person who doesn't keep his promises...Are you scared? Gonna chicken out?”

“Don't try to piss me off! I'm not gonna fall for that!”

A few hours later, however, I found myself at Eren's house, sitting in front of his desktop with the chat opened. Why is he always able to persuade me?!

“What should I do now?” I asked impatiently.

“Try saying 'hi' to a random person online” he ordered me, pointing to the screen.

“...Can you explain to me again why should I do this? It's not even a punishment for me, it looks more like making fun of some innocent stranger...”

“Because I won, and I said so.”

“You could at least admit that you're the one who wanted to do it, but I guess you're too embarrassed...” I muttered.

“What did you say?” he demanded with an angry voice.

“Nothing, nothing... Let's just see if there's someone willing to chat with me...” I changed the subject, looking at the list of the people online.

The peculiarity of this site was being able to chat without having to create an account. Of course this made it less safe than sites like facebook, in which you can mostly control the information you give them, and the photos of a person before talking to them to know if they're reliable or not, but it was surely one less worry for me. I only had to greet someone, present myself as a girl, let Eren make fun of me and then it was finished and I would have been able to return home.

“What about... them?” Eren pointed to a name on the screen. “'Maruko'...who knows if it's a guy or girl. Try saying hi to them.”

“Yeah... I'm doing it.” After saying this, I sent the first message.

“ **Hello!”**

The answer arrived after a few minutes, when I was on the verge of losing my patience.

“ **Hello! Sorry I replied late, it's the first time I've used this site and I still haven't really figured out how it works :D”**

“They seem like a nice person. Now ask if it's a boy or a girl.” Eren instructed. I sighed, but did as he said.

“ **Don't worry! Just out of curiosity, are you a male or a female?”**

Shortly after sending the message I thought that maybe it would have been better to ask his name, first.

“ **Male, you?”**

“ **Female.”**

Eren started laughing and I swear, I would've killed him. Actually, I always want to kill him.

After a few seconds I got another message.

 

“ **Got it! What's your name?”**

I started writing'Jean,'but Eren stopped me, giving a soft punch to my head. 

“You idiot! Jean is a boy's name! Do you want to be discovered right away?!” 

“Then what the hell should I say?!” I shouted angrily at him. He thought about it for a moment and the answered. 

“Jean...ette?” He nodded to himself, looking pleased with the name. “Yeah, Jeanette sounds fine.”

“ **Jeanette”**

“That name suits you.” joked Eren. I ignored him.

“ **That's a cute name! Nice to meet you, Jeanette, I'm Marco.”**

“ _Mhm...that's not a really common name here, but it sounds familiar...”_ I thought. I asked Eren about it. 

“Hey, do you know anyone named Marco? I'm sure I know someone with that name, but I don't remember.”

“No, I don't know anyone like that, you're . And now stop changing subject and continue!”

 

“ _Yet, I'm sure I know someone who is called that...”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, the title is just the name of a song of the korean boy band VIXX. I love that song and I'm obsessed with it.  
> Also, I'd like to thank some people: Ishion (ishion on tumblr) and Amelia (hoshikuzu-yuutopia on tumblr) for helping me with the Italian version and Kaoru (aobootywhoregaki on tumblr) for having the patience to correct my failed attempt at an English translation~
> 
> Feel free to tell me if I made any mistake o( T3T)o


End file.
